


Приоритеты

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, Неро - чудесное солнышко, все чувствуют чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Если бы ты знал о том, что у тебя есть сын, ты бы… все равно кинулся в ад, ища… что ты там искал?





	Приоритеты

— Если бы ты знал о том, что у тебя есть сын, — проговорил Неро тихо, и каждое слово давалось через силу. Он часто заморгал, чтобы справиться с собой, но в носу защипало, а взгляд Вергилия казался совершенно непроницаемым, из-за чего говорить было еще тяжелее, — ты бы… все равно кинулся в ад, ища… что ты там искал? 

Вергилий смотрел в его глаза еще несколько секунд, но потом неожиданно разорвал визуальный контакт и опустил ресницы, уставившись на свои руки, сцепленные на коленях в замок. 

Он долго молчал, и у Неро внутри скреблось, как будто от надежды. 

— Да, — обронил отец, и Неро стало больно.

Он сморгнул влагу с ресниц, глубоко вдыхая. Это было… обидно. И так, что внутренности сводило судорогой. 

— Я нехороший человек, Неро, — сказал Вергилий тихо. Неро встряхнулся и потер лицо как можно более небрежным жестом. — И никогда хорошим не был, что бы там Данте ни говорил и во что бы он ни верил. 

Признаться честно, Неро ожидал другого. Или просто мечтал о другом. За свою жизнь он привык не питать иллюзий, но сейчас этого так страшно хотелось, просто до слез хотелось поверить в то, что семья у него все-таки есть, что есть хоть кто-то, кому есть до него дело. 

— А сейчас? — переспросил он тихо-тихо. 

Вергилий качнул головой, и Неро был так рад, что он не поднимает взгляда. 

— Я видел, как демоны разорвали нашу с Данте мать. Помню, как хлынула на пол ее кровь, как ей вырвали сердце и оторвали голову. Я хотел обладать силой, чтобы больше никогда никого не терять, — сказал Вергилий тихо-тихо, голос прозвучал больше шелестом, и Неро перестал дышать, потому что дыхание казалось слишком громким, достаточно громким, чтобы спугнуть всякое откровение. — Но, наверное, не терять просто невозможно, когда кто-то есть. К сожалению, нужно много времени, чтобы это понять. 

Неро сорвало, и перед отцом было за это стыдно, но он прижал руки к лицу, прячась, давясь слезами, а сдерживаться сил уже не было. 

За все годы хотелось прорыдаться, как будто это что-то изменит.

Как же это было жалко.

Неро услышал, как Вергилий встал со своего места, и подумал о том, что он сейчас просто уйдет. И правильно, пожалуй, сделает.

Да кто они друг другу? Как будто кровь что-то значит, если они друг друга не знали столько лет.

А почему тогда он не может сдержать слезы?

Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Вергилий пересел к нему. Неро ощутил, как прогибается диван под его весом, и задержал дыхание, крепче прижимая руку к лицу, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть. Отцовская рука, теплые пальцы, легли на шею, огладили короткие торчащие волосы, а потом она надавила, вынуждая завалиться набок, вынуждая привалиться к нему и прижаться. 

— Я должен тебя ненавидеть, — выдавил Неро с трудом. Наверное, правильное слово будет «нужно». — Я не… 

— Я не исчезну, — прошептал Вергилий тихо. От него почему-то пахло морозом и углями, а рука была очень тяжелой.


End file.
